


a killer job

by shipwrecks



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: IN SPACE, M/M, Road Head, Who am I, completely serious title obviously, i wish i knew how to quit me, sloppy blowjobs, why am i here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipwrecks/pseuds/shipwrecks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So he probably should have expected something like this, but somehow, he was surprised when Finn maneuvered his way from his own seat and into the cockpit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a killer job

**Author's Note:**

> just when you think you're out of fandom, trust that 2 gay losers will come along and ruin your life all over again. written for [this](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=61498#cmt61498) prompt on tfa_kink. because like i could pass up the opportunity, nay the privilege, to write space road head.

_Fuck_ , Poe thinks, inhales sharply, chokes on air as Finn tries to take him deeper. 

It had started innocently enough. They were running an errand for General Organa, taking something to a nearby system, and everything went smoothly. No need for a gunner, really, but Finn didn’t really know what to do with himself if left to his own devices on the base and he kind of needed to be ‘socialized’ anyway, so Poe tended to take him on any mission, no matter the nature. 

But this often led to boredom on Finn’s part and ever since they started doing…whatever this was that they are doing, Finn had been antsy, impatient, and wanting it all the damn time. 

So he probably should have expected something like this, but somehow, he was surprised when Finn maneuvered his way from his own seat and into the cockpit. Before he could even ask why (though he has a hunch), that is answered with Finn sliding up to his neck, kissing it tentatively but still nipping the way he knows Poe likes, and very distinctly cupping his dick through his pants. Poe coughs, wants to object because he’s, you know, flying a ship, but he just can’t say no to Finn. And, well, this feels really fucking good, a feeling only amplified by the fact that he _is_ flying a ship, and he always knew he sought out danger but he didn’t realize just how much.

Poe can’t really retrace the timeline of the development of his kinks at this very moment though, because Finn has got his cock out, at least half hard already, and he’s stroking it roughly as he bites harder. Poe struggles to keep his hands steady on the ship’s controls, keep them flying straight, Finn leaves his neck in favor of his cock in his mouth. Poe lurches forward at the unexpected sensation, wet and hot, “Fuck Finn, I—“ 

But he can’t finish the thought. Finn has gotten himself between Poe’s legs, where can really take his cock. He, Finn, loves this, did not think he could enjoy doing something like this more than receiving it (and he does enjoy that, to be sure), but hearing Poe like it, come undone by it, is better. So much better. He likes to take him deep, feel his dick twitch in his mouth, have his jaw hurt later and remember why. He can feel Poe’s legs, slightly jittery, under his hands and he pushes them down to keep them still. Goes deeper, can feel Poe’s cock in the back of his throat. His mouth is wet and red, stretched, makes noises every time he moves around him that is a lot for Poe to take even just hearing, doesn’t know if he can look down at him for reasons besides the obvious one of taking his eyes off the sky as he drives.

Speaking of, they are still flying, but the ship is much jerkier than before. Finn can tell they’re only just still in the air because Poe is concentrating very hard, and he likes knowing that it takes this much for him to remain calm. He can feel Poe leaking pre-come in his mouth, he tastes salt and something very distinctly Poe, something he can’t place yet (something that reminds him of the jacket). He’s got him so deep in his throat he can nose the soft patch of hair there, and he sees a cluster of freckles that he’s not sure he’s noticed before, that reminds him of a star system they went to together before. He smiles around his cock, hums a noise of approval, which Poe can feel and it’s too much at this point. He chances a look down at Finn, sees his eyes closed as his mouth moves up and down, immersed in this. He looks like he's fucking _enjoying_ it, and Poe realizes that only one hand is on his thigh, the other trails down Finn's own body and he can tell he's touching himself. Getting off. Because he's getting him off. And if it was too much before, it's really too much now.

He can't even warn Finn that he's going to come, just hastily blurts out a few strangled syllables that reach Finn too late and the ship takes a rough dip down before Poe can remember that he's supposed to be a pilot. Finn pulls off of him right as he's coming, hard, fast, and he tries to swallow most of it but some ends up all over his face. Poe relaxes back into his seat, evens out the ship, and sees what a mess Finn looks like right now, wiping the come off his face and licking his fingers clean. Poe shudders just slightly at the image. Finn doesn't miss it. He chuckles at him, but still continues to clean up while stroking himself. He's close now, was brought to the edge just by Poe coming, and feels Poe's leg still shaking against his shoulder. He comes over his hand with his head nudged between Poe's thighs. Poe says something along the lines of them landing soon, and maybe watch it next time because you could have veered us right off our route and into an enemy system.

Finn laughs as he tucks him back into his pants, fixes himself up, and climbs back into his seat to prepare for landing, knowing he could have maybe killed them or worse, but thinking that it was totally worth it and they definitely need to do it again. 


End file.
